Traveler Stone: Traveling in Pairs
by HiBob
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy disappear to be replaced by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It becomes quickly obvious that the author has run out of ideas for a plot, but at least he finished the story.
1. Two is a Crowd

TRAVELER STONE: TRAVELING IN PAIRS

  


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I own none of the locations. I own nothing at all except for the clothes on my back and a caramel flavored charms lollipop that no one else wants. I would throw it away but it melted slightly and is stuck to the shelf of my bookcase. I suppose I should have left it in the wrapper. Seriously, caramel is nice, but not as a lollipop. It's the same with peanut butter soda. It tastes great but takes forever to pour into a glass.

  


Story setting: This story takes place at an arbitrary time during Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. It could have taken place earlier but I felt like making Draco Malfoy head boy and it would have taken a great deal of explaining if the story took place earlier. Also the time is not really arbitrary because it isn't during the summer or any of the holidays, because then they wouldn't be at school, and that would make an dull story or an old Monty Python skit:

Harry walked down the street and . . . Nothing Happened. He came to the corner and as he stepped into the intersection a car did not come shooting past him at blinding speed almost killing him. Nor did a truck swerve at the last minute to miss a woman and her baby, and turn directly into Harry's path.

Yeah. Right. That was thrilling.

  


Boring Detail: This story is only going to be three chapters. I know that those of you who really like this story will be disappointed to read this. And those of you who really don't like this story will be disappointed you read this. As for the rest of you, you've already stopped reading and gone on to find some other story that tells about Draco wearing leather pants and expressing emotional desires normally associated with rabbits. (For the rest of you, it's the third story down from this one. "DRACO IN LEATHER." You can't miss it.)

  


CHAPTER ONE: TWO IS A CROWD

"Harry, you took a wrong turn. The library isn't this way." Hermione Granger frowned as Harry kept walking.

Harry looked back and put his finger to his lips, motioning for Hermione and Ron to follow him. Curiosity overcame the two and so they followed their friend.

"Why are we whispering?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy," Harry explained quietly. "I thought I heard his voice. I want to see what he's up to."

"No good, I bet," Ron whispered back.

*

"Marcus Flint," Draco said appreciatively and a little too loudly, "your old map was right." He pulled his hand out of a cabinet, holding a battered tin. He looked around the room, making sure he wasn't seen, then raced to the doorway. He stuck his head out, looked left then right, then hurried around the corner where he ran into Harry Potter.

Both boys fell backward after they bounced off of each other. As Draco fell, he dropped the tin. It came open and rolled away, leaving a glowing red jewel in its wake. Instinctively, both he and Harry reached for the jewel at the same time. By the fluke that the jewel was floating two inches above the floor they both managed to grab it at the same time. Hermione and Ron watched in horror as the two faded from site. Seconds later, the hallway was empty except for Ron, Hermione, a battered old tin and the red jewel.

Hermione told Ron to watch the jewel while she ran for help, thought briefly about Ron's curiosity, and told him to run for help while she guarded the jewel. Fifteen minutes later, Argus Filch appeared with Mrs. Norris.

"No need to explain anything, Miss Granger," Filch said. "Not to me at least. We'll put this little beauty back in it's tin and go see Dumbledore. I've already sent Weasley to his office."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Mr. Filch picked up the tin and carefully moved it over the jewel, putting the lid back on once the jewel was inside.

"This is a nasty little piece of magic, Miss Granger. We call it the Traveler Stone. Did you ever wonder what would have happened if you did something differently or something happened that didn't?"

Hermione walked with Mr. Filch as they talked. "Everyone has, I suppose, but what does that have to do with the stone? Does it change things? Did it make Harry and Malfoy not happen?"

Filch laughed at Hermione's questions. "Dumbledore'll explain it better than me, but it doesn't change anything. It sends you to a place where things happened differently, and it take you from that place and brings you here. You trade places with yourself, do you see?"

"But Harry didn't trade places, he just disappeared."

"It depends on where the stone was in that other world. That's where Harry'll appear in this one."

Hermione was frightened by what Filch told her. What if Hogwarts wasn't in the world he went to. He and Malfoy would end up falling to the ground, maybe dying. Anxiously, she asked, "Is there any way we can get them back?"

"I'll not fool with you," Filch said. "They could die, or the ones they traded with could, then they can't get back. But if they're fine, and patient, they'll return on their own in a week or so, hopefully. Now, here's Dumbledore's office. He'll be able to tell you everything."

*

"You both do understand," Albus Dumbledore said to the two Gryffindors. "This is a serious matter especially as no one has yet sighted our two wayward students. When and if you do meet them, please remember that they are not the Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy that you know. There may be significant differences. It is possible that they will not know about Hogwarts. There are too many variables to predict what will happen."

"If I may ask," Hermione began but never finished her question. Hagrid was bringing two bruised boys into the headmaster's office and both were yelling at the top of their lungs.

"QUIET," Dumbledore demanded. "Hagrid, please put both of them down."

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Attacked by a tree," Harry said with a laugh, "then by a giant. Sorry, Professor. We didn't know he was yours."

"Quite alright, Harry. Are you injured?"

"I'm fine, just shook up."

"And you Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll be fit and proper after a bath, Professor," Draco said with a grin, then added mischievously, "I was a bit jealous that Bright Eyes ignored me. You should have asked me first, Hermione."

Hermione was startled at Malfoy's remark, then she noticed his robes, or what was left of them. He had a Gryffindor patch.

"I think you've lost your sparkle, Mr. Drake," Harry said, laughing again.

"You may be right, Mr. Hare," Draco replied, "but we'll . . . I'm sorry, Professor, but why is the Weasel here?"

"And why is he wearing Gryffindor robes?" Harry asked. "Weasels belong with badgers."

Dumbledore raised a finger to silence Ron Weasley. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you will show mutual respect in my office or I will make you regret it."

"Sorry, Sir," Harry said, chastised. "We overstepped our bounds."

Draco nodded in agreement, then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why is the . . . um, Weasley wearing Gryfffindor robes?"

Dumbledore smiled politely. "Why don't the two of you have a seat, and I will explain."

"Could I stay?" Hagrid asked. "I could do with some explainin' myself."

"Certainly," Albus said and waved his wand, making an oversized chair appear. He then turned his eyes on the two disheveled boys and asked, "The red jewel you found. Where did you find it?"

"We didn't find any jewel," Harry said quickly.

"We didn't find anything red," Draco added.

"When you touched the jewel," Albus continued, "both of you froze in place while a voice told you that you were going to find out what 'might have been.' Where did the two of you touch the jewel?"

"Oh, that red jewel," Draco said. "I thought you meant . . ."

"WHERE?"

"On the lawn," Draco admitted. "Was it a seed. Is that why that tree appeared?"

"Doesn't explain the giant," Harry said.

"Might have come by for a visit," Draco replied, and Harry nodded.

"It wasn't a seed," Dumbledore said patiently, "and that tree has been here for a very long time. Also, Professor Hagrid was not visiting. He is a teacher at this school."

"A giant for a teacher!" Harry said, "That's a great idea. Do you agree, Mr. Drake?"

"I concur, Mr. Hare, but you forget about the tree. Professor Dumbledore, if the tree has been there for a long time, why haven't we seen it before?"

"Merlin's beard," Ron said. "They're both idiots."

"At least we're not Hufflepuffs, Weasley," Harry said in return.

"What a loser," Draco muttered. "Hermione, what's funny?"

Hermione Granger erupted in a fit of laughter and regained control of herself with difficulty. Finally she said, between giggles, "I know what is going on, and you don't."

"You're right," Ron said with a smile. "They don't know."

"And I am going to tell them," Albus grinned. Then a knock was heard and Professors Snape and McGonagall entered.

"We received your message, Albus," McGonagall said. She saw the two disheveled boys and asked what had happened."

"Obviously they have been fighting," Snape replied. "I believe I forbade the two of you to fight. Did either of you forget?"

"I honestly don't remember you saying that, Sir," Harry said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Not that we were fighting," Draco said, "At least not with each other. Isn't that right, Mr. Hare?"

"Quite right, Mr. Drake," Harry replied, then turned back to Dumbledore. "It's true, Sir. The giant tree appeared out of nowhere and began attacking us before we knew what was going on."

"It's true," Draco added in an extremely serious tone. "If it weren't for that giant, we could easily have been killed." He grinned and pointed his thumb at Hagrid. "Sorry about yelling like that."

"Yes, sorry," Harry added, matching Draco's grin.

Both boys began to get nervous as the Headmaster stared at them. Draco tried to act relaxed, and smiled at Hermione. He mouthed, "I'm fine," and gave a thumbs up.

"You are not fine, Mr. Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore said. "You only think you are."

"Shall I take care of him, Albus?" Snape offered.

"Who's he?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," Draco replied. "Dungeon Master?"

"Uh oh, Mr. Drake. It looks like chains for you."

"Be careful, Mr. Hare. You might be joining me." He turned to Snape and said, "Red hot pokers for two, please."

"I guess you should put us in the smoking section then," Harry added, and both boys laughed.

"I'll take care of them," McGonagall said, as she pointed out the crests on their robes. "After all, both of them are in Gryffindor."

"Sorry we're a mess, Professor," Harry said sheepishly, and he took off his glasses as though to clean them. "It really wasn't our fault. Honestly. The giant will vouch for us."

"Aye, they were tangled up wit' the Wompin' Willow," Hagrid said. "But I don't understand 'em actin' like this. Maybe they hit their heads."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Draco, Harry, I'm afraid that you are no longer in your own world. You are now in a parallel world, similar to your own but with some significant differences. Do you understand?"

"I do," Draco said, nodding his head.

"Me, too," Harry added, "but seriously, Professor, what is going on?"

"They are idiots," Ron muttered.

"Mr. Drake?" Harry said nervously.

"Mr. Hare? Could it be true?" Draco said, then added, "Mum is going to kill me when she finds out."

"I'll be more than happy to trade places," Harry offered. "Death is preferable to what my mum will do."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other when they heard Harry's remark. Both looked at Dumbledore who smiled reassuringly. Harry noticed the look.

"What is it, Sir? You said things were different here." He pointed to Hermione and Ron. Why did they react that way?"

"You do understand now, Harry, that you and Draco have come into this world, and your counterparts have gone to your world. You should return within a few days, but while you are here I want you, both of you, to try to learn as much about yourselves as you can. I will start with the bad parts. In this world you are an orphan, Harry Potter, and while you are in Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy is not."

"I'm in Hufflepuff," Draco said sadly. "After all, Weasley is in Gryffindor in this world."

"Actually, you are in Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco brightened. "That's not that bad then. Father was in Slytherin." He paused. "Am I an orphan?"

"You are not," Albus said gently, "although you and Mr. Potter are not friends in this world."

"I don't understand, Sir. Here, we are in different houses, but we were friends before we came here. How long has Harry been an orphan?"

"Since he was a year old." Albus watched as the two boys looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hare," Draco said sincerely.

"It didn't happen to me, Mr. Drake, but it is sad to hear." Harry brightened and he looked up. "Professor, you said that I traded place with your Harry? He's going to have a great time. He'll get to meet his, I mean my parents, and the family. I hope he can handle it."

"That is good to hear," Dumbledore said, looking behind him at Hagrid, who was grinning at the thought of Harry with his Mom and Dad.

"Show them the pictures," Draco prodded.

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his wallet. Removing several pictures, he handed them to the headmaster. "That first one was taken at the beginning of the year, That's Mom, me, Pet and Sirius and Little Jim is the one in Dads arms."

Albus passed the picture around, as Harry explained the next one. "That's me and Draco with our Dad's. They hate each other."

"Your Dad's still ticked about the Lupin incident, Mr. Hare," Draco commented.

"He's just surprised that your Dad did something decent, Mr. Drake," Harry retorted. "I have a question, Professor who represents my district, since my father isn't around?"

"I don't understand," Albus admitted.

"Sorry. My father is on the Wizards Council for the district that includes Godric Hollow. Since he isn't in your world, I was wondering who was elected in his place."

"Ah, I understand," Dumbledore said. "In your world, the Wizards Council is an elective body."

"And it isn't, in your world," Draco acknowledged. "Your question is moot, Mr. Hare."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as Dumbledore looked at the third photograph, but Harry quickly grabbed it. "That wasn't anything," he said quickly.

"It looked like Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with amusement. "Perhaps you should show it to her." His eyes told Harry he had better do it or else, and so he did.

"It's when we were at the beach," Harry said as he handed Hermione the picture.

"I'm wearing a bikini?" Hermione said.

"And you look great," Draco said.

"Why are you carrying me in your arms?"

"You said the sand was too hot."

"Nice tan," Ron said, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas," Draco said, then turned to Dumbledore. "Why IS Weasley, here? You never said."

"In this world, he is Harry's best friend."

"Then I must hate Harry in this world."

"With a passion," Ron added helpfully.

"Can't blame you," Harry quipped, "I'd hate myself for having him as a friend."

"Hey!"

"It's a joke," Harry said. "If you're my friend, it's obvious you're nothing like that loser in my world."

"Right," Ron said, not believing a word of it.

"Is this a picture of Sirius Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's from my birthday," Harry answered. "He's my Godfather, you know."

"Yes. I do, Harry. And this picture?"

"That's Pet. She's two years younger than me plus one day. She's in her third year in that picture. And that's Sirius with her, wearing his Hogwarts robes for the first time. They're standing in front of the Hogwarts Express."

"Harry," Hermione asked, "Why do YOU have a picture of me with Draco Malfoy?"

"It's, um, a nice picture," Harry said. "And I am in it as well."

"Where?"

"See that hand. Pet, that's my sister, thought it would be funny."

"I have one, too," Draco offered.

"It's better than mine," Harry supplied.

"You didn't have to tell her that."

"She should know, Mr. Drake. The two of you are . . . close."

Hermione paled as she realized what was implied. "I wouldn't," she said in anger.

"Wouldn't what?" Draco asked in innocence. "Oh no, its nothing like that. Here." Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a wallet of his own. He pulled a picture out of it, and handed it to Hermione.

"This can't be real," Hermione said, blushing. It was an almost identical picture, except they were kissing.

"You see," Draco said, "They put me in a different house and you never got to know me."

"Yes, she did," Ron said. "In your world you may be an idiot but in this world you're a real bas . . ."

"MR. WEASLEY," Dumbledore said loudly. "Mutual respect goes both ways."

"Sorry."

"Not to worry," Draco said, laughing. "He has the same opinion of me in my world. Do you concur, Mr. Hare."

"I agree, Mr. Drake, but he seems more vocal about it in this world."

"Your influence, I expect. And I would expect nothing less from you. Hermione, I assume you share his opinion."

"Definitely, and please don't call me Hermione."

"Not a problem, Bright Eyes."

"Don't call me . . ."

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore interrupted. "I did tell you that Mr. Malfoy would not be the same person you knew. Please give him the benefit of the doubt. This Draco Malfoy may be someone you share a common interest with."

"Either that or the other me is a bimbo," Hermione muttered.

"Hermione," Draco consoled.

"Don't use that tone with me. Why else would I run around in a scanty bikini?"

"Because you can?" Harry asked.

Hermione glared at him. "Don't patronize me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said angrily. "I happen to think you're a very pretty young lady. If that bothers you then hex me."

Hermione became flustered, not knowing whether to be insulted or complemented.

"You do look good, Hermione," Ron said. When she glared at him he quickly added, "you don't even look like a . . . whatever you said."

Hermione handed the pictures back to Draco and Harry and refused to say another word.

"Sir," Harry asked, "I suppose I should ask how we can return home."

"I should ask that," Draco said.

"I already did," Harry smirked.

"They ARE idiots," Ron muttered, and Hermione nodded her head.

"It is a good question, regardless of who asks it," Dumbledore said, ignoring Ron's remark. "Most of the time, the person or persons involved return within a week, rarely more than two. I would suggest the two of you make yourselves comfortable, and try to find out what type of person each of you is in this world. It could be educational."

"Ah, education," Harry said, "the burden of the ignorant."

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Are you quoting someone?"

Harry frowned at the question. "That was Professor Riddle, Sir. It's his favorite quote."

"Maybe he has a different quote," Draco said and looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Interesting," the headmaster said. "You are referring to Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"The one and only," Draco said. "He is one of the best teachers around. Charms is everybody's favorite class."

Albus nodded his head thoughtfully. "You will not like this, boys, but I should tell you that Tom Riddle is not at this school, nor is he a professor. Also, he is more commonly known by another name, Lord Voldemort."

"LORD Voldemort?" Harry said in surprise. "You mean he's been knighted?"

"That's great," Draco said, "I can't wait to tell him when we get back."

The two boys let out a loud whooping shout and high-fived. Dumbledore merely watched them as though they were both idiots.


	2. Pretty Changes

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read this and reviewed. Even the ones who didn't like it because at least they made an effort to read it. 

I also need to offer an apology to those of you who hope to read what happens in the other world. I never managed to write that part. Every time I tried, it always seemed funnier to leave it to the imagination.

As I am short for time, here is the next chapter. I hope it meets your approval.

  
  


CHAPTER TWO: PRETTY CHANGES

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Albus Dumbledore said, after the two boys calmed down, "Tom Riddle has not been knighted. In this world, he chose a darker path to travel. He gave himself the name that he now goes by."

Harry and Draco stared at each other in confusion. Finally Harry asked, "Do you mean he became an actor or something?"

"THAT DOES IT," Ron yelled before anyone could stop him. Jumping up he leaned into Harry and screamed, "HE'S NOT AN ACTOR, YOU MORON. HE'S A CRIMINAL, A MONSTER, HE'S TOTALLY EVIL. HE KILLED YOUR PARENTS, HARRY."

"Not my parents," Harry said, calmly. "They're still alive. But thank you for clarifying that point."

"Doesn't that bother you at all?" Hermione asked. "Knowing that he killed your parents in this world."

"No," Harry said. "It's obvious he's in Azkaban, since you know about it. I don't have to worry about him. It's sad, as I said, but it didn't happen to me."

"What is really sad, Hermione," Draco said, "is that you never got to know me as a person. And Weasley, I do like the way you express yourself in this world, but could you tone down the volume?"

Ron sat down, stunned. Hermione sat back in her chair, speechless. Hagrid, sitting behind the two visitors was quietly laughing into his hand. McGonagall was imitating Hagrid while Professor Snape groaned. And Albus Dumbledore was trying to keep calm.

"Harry, Draco, Voldemort is not in Azkaban. He was never captured, and he has made several attempts to kill our Mr. Potter, fortunately without success."

"I don't think I'm going to like this, Sir, but was he, your Harry, at school when any of these attempts were made."

"He was here when all of them were made."

"And he is still after him?"

"No, Mr. Potter," Snape interrupted, permitting himself a thin smile, "Because you took his place, Voldemort is now after you."

Harry put his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He lowered his hands and looked at Draco. "How do we put a positive spin on this?"

"It's only for a week," Draco offered.

"I can hide for a week," Harry contended.

"I'll sneak food to you, Mr. Hare."

"And dessert, Mr. Drake."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Do the two of you understand the significance of the situation you are in?"

"Yes, Sir," both boys chimed.

"You don't seemed to be bothered by it."

"It's Professor Riddle, Sir," Draco explained. "He teaches Charms, but he also teaches us his philosophy. He says to always put a smile on everything. It confuses your opponent."

Harry continued, "he also said to be prepared but never anxious. If you have enough warning, act. If you don't, then it doesn't matter."

Draco concluded by saying, "he told us he learned that from you when he was a student."

"That's it," Harry said with a smile as he turned around to face the giant. "You're Rubeus Hagrid. Professor Riddle told us how you smuggled a spider into Hogwarts when the two of you were in school together, and how the two of you used it to track down and kill a basilisk."

"I thought he'd be taller, Mr. Hare."

"I read somewhere, Mr. Drake, that he is only half giant, on his mother's side."

"That would explain it."

*

"Let me get this straight," Ron Weasley said as the three of them walked to the Great Hall for dinner. "All that joking is all an act."

"Obviously," Draco said, "It's reflex, and a lot of fun."

"Besides, the reporters love it. That picture I have of Draco and Hermione, that won Lucius Malfoy his reelection."

"I don't follow? How could Malfoy carrying Hermione do that?"

"First of all," Draco explained, "In my world, Hermione is a ten. She always looks great in photographs. Also, she's muggle born, and most of the voters have muggles in their families. Dad is a pureblood, and from a line famous for it. Voters don't like that. But they do like mixing the old and the new. Three weeks before the election, the eldest son of Lucius Malfoy is seen in public with Hermione Granger, and everyone says, 'What a beautiful couple.' Enough voters changed their minds that Dad won with 52 percent."

Harry laughed. "What Draco didn't tell you was that they didn't mean to do any of it. They wandered off a private beach, into a public area. That's why it's a muggle photograph. Isn't that true, Mr. Drake?"

"Quite true, Mr. Hare."

Ron shook his head at the thought of voting for which wizard should be in charge. He was still shaking his head when they walked into the Great Hall.

"I don't know half these people," Harry said as he looked around.

"And I don't know the other half," Draco said. "This is the Gryffindor table?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "But you may want to sit with the Slytherins. You might cause some problems if you sat with us."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I'll give it a try. Have fun, Mr. Hare."

"Here's to good times, Mr. Drake."

As Draco walked to the Slytherin table, Ron asked Harry a serious question. "Are you ready? They're going to know you're not the real Harry."

"You've lost me?"

"Harry has a scar on his forehead, a curse scar."

"Curious. What was the curse?"

"The Killing Curse."

Harry jumped. "And he survived?"

"Who survived?" Seamus Finnigan asked as he walked by. He stopped and looked at Harry closely. Where are your glasses?"

"They needed to be cleaned. I put them away and put in my contacts."

Seamus nodded but his frown deepened. "And what happened to your scar?"

"I told you," Ron said.

"It's a funny thing," Harry replied. "I never had one. It turns out that was somebody else. And who are you?"

Seamus looked at Ron for an explanation.

"It's a long story, Seamus, but this isn't Harry. He's visiting the school from . . . a parallel world."

"Let me guess. Harry went there?"

"Exactly."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Seamus said, shaking his hand. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

As Seamus went to sit down, Harry nodded thoughtfully. "He seems like a nice fellow. Who is that he's talking to?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"That's Longbottom?" Harry said appreciatively. "In our world his father is famous for his work as an Auror. They sent him to Beauxbaton's so he wouldn't have to deal with all the local publicity."

"Harry, here his parents are . . . well, they were also victims of You-Know-Who."

I understand, Ron. May I call you Ron? For all the smiles, yours is not a very happy world. Dumbledore is right about this being an education. I already miss the things I had. So tell me, who is my worst enemy in this school?"

"Malfoy."

"Really?"

"His dad is in with . . . him."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Harry laughed. "I love the mystique. This Voldemort gives himself a fancy name, and then frightens people with it."

"Harry," Ron hissed at the mention of the name.

"Ron?" Harry replied. "Don't you understand? It's a marketing trick. You reverse the trick by deliberately using his name. Say it with a sneer, like he is worthless. Make jokes about him and the mighty will fall. It turns fear into vigilance. People watch for him and his men instead of watching out. Try it, and Ron, watch how people react. You can find who to watch by how they laugh."

"Harry?" Ron was clearly impressed. "That was wonderful, insightful, unexpected."

"You see, Ron. There's no problem with acting like a idiot as long as you don't think like one. Those who trust you know it's a game, and those who don't, well, they're never quite sure."

Ron held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Harry Potter."

Harry took his hand. "The pleasure is mine, Ronald Weasley. You are an interesting character, after all."

* 

"That is interesting," Harry commented as his fellow Gryffindors explained how the houses were set up. "Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Slytherins are ambitious and Hufflepuffs are industrious."

"That's about right," Dean Thomas said.

"We're a bit different," Harry explained. "We don't define our houses by virtues but by vices. Gryffindor is for pride, Slytherin for greed, Ravenclaw for snobbery and Hufflepuff for vanity. You could also make them, respectfully, Politics, Business, Research, and Sports."

"Hufflepuffs and sports?"

"That's right. Half of Englands Quidditch team is from Hufflepuff, and they always win the Quidditch Cup at school. Half the time that means the House Cup as well."

"You said I was in Hufflepuff," Ron said.

"Yeah. Nastiest seeker in the school. That's why no one likes you."

"I'm seeker?" Ron said. "Do I win?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at the way Ron asked the question. "Yes," he answered. "I guess you're trying to outdo your brothers, and you're doing a great job of it. Anyway, you, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe are the backbone of the Hufflepuff team. You are best known as King Crab Gargoyle and the Weasel. It's rumored that the three of you are trying to violate every Quidditch rule before the end of your final school year. It's also rumored that you've already done so, and are trying to do it twice."

"Are we any good?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Quidditch Cup five years straight, and the house cup twice because of it. I know for a fact that you've been approached by at least three professional teams."

"Is that true, Harry?"

"Well, I think it was only two," Harry said with a grin.

Ron was very pleased with himself

A loud noise was heard from the head table as Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"Some of you are already aware of what has occurred, but I feel I should explain it to the rest of you. There are many strange things that we have encountered in the world of magic," he began, "but one of the strangest is an artifact commonly called the Traveler Stone. It is a small reddish jewel with some interesting and dangerous properties. I believe that two of our students have come in contact with the Traveler Stone, and that is why I am telling you about this. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please stand up."

Both boys stood up and grinned nervously as everyone began to stare at them. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued:

"If someone touches the Traveler Stone they immediately freeze in place while a voice tells them something to the effect of 'Come, Traveler. Cross over to another plane and learn what might have been.' When that person is able to move again, he or she is in the same spot, but in a different world. Their counterpart in that world, who has also touched the Stone at that same moment, finds themselves in this world. You will notice two obvious differences in these two students. Mr. Malfoy is wearing a Gryffindor crest on his robes. Mr. Potter appears to be his close friend, and he is also missing the prominent scar on his forehead."

Dumbledore paused as Harry felt his forehead, and grinned when the boy called out. "You're right, Sir. The scar is gone."

"Mr. Potter, the scar was on the other side of your forehead, but it was a nice try."

"Sir," Draco called out, "If your comments are true, and we are in a different world, then what is my status in Slytherin House."

Dumbledore commented. "You are Head Boy for that house. But I want to explain a few more things about the Traveler Stone. Please sit down."

"Lucky you," Harry muttered, as Draco sat down.

"You may sit as well, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore added, rolling his eyes.

With everyone seated, he began, "The Stone is an interesting artifact in that it was never made. It's existence was first noted over 1500 hundred years ago, and stories about a 'magic gateway' existed long before that time. As I have said, to touch it is to exchange places with your counterpart in a parallel world, but there are dangers in this. We know that our Harry and Draco encountered the stone in the fourth floor corridor near the Arithmancy classroom. They most likely arrived safely. Our two guest appeared on the school grounds right where we had planted the Whomping Willow and were saved from disaster by the intervention of Professor Hagrid. This is the greatest danger from the stone. What is a safe place in one world could be deadly in another world.

"If both parties arrive safely and survive, they usually return to their own worlds, again simultaneously, within a week or two. Sometimes, months or years will pass before the exchange occurs. Should one of the parties die, the other will remain in the other world. Also should you touch the Stone in your own world and then again in the world you arrive in, you will be trapped in that world forever. You could carry the Traveler Stone around with you for the rest of your life and it would have no effect.

"There is one more facet to the Traveler Stone, which explains why these problems arise. It refuses to be locked away. If it is put into a vault, it will relocate itself to a public place, with potentially dangerous consequences. We have found that we can move the stone about by placing it in a tin or a box, then putting it in the back of a little used cabinet and it will stay there. In this case, it worked for almost twelve years. If any of you should come across this tin, please avoid opening it. After all, what if you appeared in a world where this school did not exist. You could appear some distance above the ground, or worse, some distance below. It could be a very short adventure."

*

"Hagrid?" Harry asked as he saw the giant walk by, "I was told that my parents were killed in this world. Was that when I received the scar Dumbledore mentioned."

"That's right, Harry."

"And who raised me?"

"Yer aunt and uncle."

"The Dursleys?" Harry groaned. "It must not have been fun. Mum spent years trying to reconcile with them. She even named Pet after her sister as a good will gesture."

Ron laughed at the thought. "Did she succeed?"

"Eventually, not that anyone except Pet and my aunt appreciated it. My cousin Dudley was part of the package."

"I've met that fat pig," Ron said as Hagrid tried to hide a chuckle.

"Fat?" Harry said. "Not in my world. He's in no great shape either, although he thinks he is. With him it's always why don't you magic your way to the door, why don't you magic the food into your mouth, things like that."

"I see his attitude is still the same," Hagrid laughed.

"You've met him?"

Hagrid gave a sideways glance to where Dumbledore was sitting. "On one occasion."

"And, Professor Hagrid, what do you teach?"

"I'm Professor fer Care of Magical Creatures."

"That explains why Lupin isn't here," Draco commented, as he walked up.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's only here because of my father."

"Your father? It was my father who proposed the Wizards Council petition the Ministry on his behalf." Draco added sarcastically, "are you still mad because he stole your Daddy's thunder."

"That was unfair, Mr. Drake."

"Quite so, Mr. Hare, but my point is made. Lupin is not here in this world."

"True, Mr. Drake. Let us ask about someone else."

"Excuse me, Mr. Hare, but I intend to talk to someone else."

  


*

Hermione Granger sat apart from everyone else, trying to forget the embarrassing pictures she was shown. Then she realized something. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had shown her muggle photographs. That didn't make sense. It was still on her mind as she began to eat. Then Draco Malfoy sat down across the table from her."

"Hermione, please, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she said crossly.

"Anything. It doesn't matter. As long as it's actually about something. Those Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle, they tried to talk to me, I think."

"Oh, how sad," Hermione said sarcastically. "Couldn't they think of anything to talk about?"

"Hermione, I can't criticize their communications skill. They don't have any. I don't even think they have language skills." Draco paused for breath. "Let me give you an example. They're Slytherins, so I decided to ask them about trade ventures. That's always a safe subject. Goyle asked if I wanted to trade plates."

Hermione snickered at Draco's rant. "You tried to discuss economics with Crabbe and Goyle. They're your bodyguards."

"Wait. Why do I need bodyguards? I thought this Voldemort was after Harry."

Hermione grinned. "I think it's to keep people from beating you up."

"Really?" Draco said in surprise. "If I'm that much of a nerd, shouldn't I be in Ravenclaw?"

"Um, could I ask a question? The picture you have of the two of us. Why is it a muggle photograph."

Hermione watched as Draco actually blushed. "Well, you know how Wizard pictures move and sometimes seem to have a mind of their own? I didn't want a picture like that. It wouldn't seem right."

"What am I like?"

Draco looked up and smiled. "You're perfect. You're smart, well read, photogenic, but you know that, and . . . you like me, I mean, me. Not Lucius Malfoy's son, or an up and coming Wizard, or some rich kid. Me, Draco. Look at this."

Draco pulled out the picture where he was carrying Hermione. Her hand was on his shoulder as they kissed. "Enlargo," he called out, and the hand on the shoulder took up the entire picture. "See that ring? I gave it to her. Over the summer. When we graduate, we set the date. That's what she's like."

Draco smiled at the picture and put it away. He wiped a tear from his cheek, then noticed Hermione watching him. "I was thinking. What would happen if something went wrong and I never went back. You're nice, but you're not the woman I love."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. "You'll make it back. Love will find a way."

"Thanks, Hermione. I know I made it hard for you, looking the same as your antagonist. Thank you for seeing past that."

"You taught me to do that, Draco, and more quickly than I thought possible."

They sat in silence, and then began to hear the whispering around them. "She's holding his hand." "Did you see him cry?" They looked at each other and laughed.


	3. All Good Things

A/N: For the record, it is December 25th as I write this, so you will understand why I say, "Merry Christmas."

Menecarkawan wondered if Mr. Hare was smarter then Harry. The answer is an obvious no. Mr. Hare had the advantage of a normal home life, whereas Harry spent ten years living out of a cupboard. The difference is that he was encouraged to learn while Harry was encouraged to stay out of sight.

I must also apologize to Remus Lupin's Lover. I lied about 'DRACO IN LEATHER'.

In a repetitious closing, I would again like to thank everyone for reading, and for reviewing. And because everyone likes to see their names in print:

Thanks also to Kitty Minky who gave this story its first review, Lauren, Petite Sorcieres (I can't do the accent. Sorry.), Dumbledork, I Love Redheads w/ Fangs, Vmorticia, Ciceronian, DCSF, Starlight, Permanently Unhinged, MagicalFerret (who is free to use this world), The Brainless Wonder, Lotus Myst, The Unforgiven (who will not be forgiven. Why break a winning streak?), Mr. Hare, Nightzone, and Gummy and Bunny. Last and not least, I would like to thank all of the people who do not matter.

  
  
  


CHAPTER THREE: RAISE HIGH THE ROOFTOPS

  


"I think I understand," Draco said as Hermione finished telling him everything she knew. "Do you see, Hermione. In this world, I accepted everything my father taught me without regard for whether it was wrong or right. But in my world, I did the same thing. I accepted the things that my father taught me without question. The difference is that I was taught to be a populist. My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps. It's just that in this world, he wore different shoes."

"And that is why you are different."

"No, Hermione. You are why I am different. Until I met you I was happy to follow. You, she, taught me to believe in what I said." Draco sighed. "I even know why Harry is different. You should have him visit his mom."

"Draco? You're fading."

"Because I learned, Hermione. Goodb . . ."

Hermione stood alone in the corridor, then ran to the Gryffindor tower.

*

"A pleasant room," Harry said, "but not what I expected."

Ron was surprised. "Is your common room that different."

"No, it looks exactly the same. That's why I didn't expect it."

Ron shook his head, and started to say something, but Harry interrupted him.

"Weasley, do we have a great deal in common? You and I, I mean him, well, you know what I mean."

"I guess."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Is that a good guess? After all the years you've spent together, I hope it is. The truth is, I can't see us as friends. It doesn't make sense."

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said as she ran into the room. "Malfoy's back."

"Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Our Malfoy."

"The one who hates us," Hermione acknowledged. "I was talking to Draco when he suddenly disappeared."

"Mr. Drake? He left without me?" Harry said. "That wasn't very polite."

"Where's Malfoy now?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Draco and I were walking to Gryffindor when it happened. If Malfoy isn't here, he could be anywhere."

*

It was morning as Harry and Ron turned a corner on the way to the Great Hall and ran into three familiar people.

"If it isn't Mr. Hare," Malfoy sneered, while Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Careful, Harry," Ron warned. "He's nothing like your friend."

"Draco is Draco," Harry said with a light laugh. "He's close enough to the Draco I know."

"I'll show you how close I am," Malfoy said as he reached inside his robe

"Watch it, Harry," Ron shouted and reached for his wand. The three Slytherins had already drawn theirs and were shouting their hexes when Harry yelled "Protego."

The Shielding Spell deflected the spells back on their casters who fell backward onto the floor. As Malfoy tried to cast another spell, Harry shouted "Expelliarmus", and the wand flew off down the hall. "Do you want to try anything else?" Harry asked with unexpected menace in his voice.

Malfoy uttered a few curses, but decided that discretion was the better part of valor. Harry said nothing as the three limped away.

"That was amazing," Ron said. I never expected something like that from you. I mean . . ."

Harry grinned as Ron stumbled over his praise. "Draco never had good reflexes when it came to dueling. In a fair contest, he could never win. I suppose that's one of the differences. Draco knows how to lose and laugh. Malfoy wants to win at any cost."

Ron was amazed. "It really is an act. You really are brilliant underneath all that."

"Did I do anything your Harry wouldn't do? Or couldn't do?"

Ron paused and then admitted, "No."

"I didn't think so," Harry said with a smile. "The two of us seem to be very much alike. When you see your Harry again, tell him to learn to smile a bit more."

"I will," Ron said appreciatively.

"HARRY, RON," Hermione called out as she ran down the hall. "I talked with Dumbledore and he agreed."

"I've always found him to be an agreeable fellow," Harry commented. "It is good to know he hasn't changed."

"I'm Serious," Hermione said sternly, then huffed when both Harry and Ron grinned at her. "We're going on a trip. Dumbledore's arranging it. We'll have plenty of company. Just in case."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "We're taking you home."

"You can do that?"

*

Harry stared at the collapsed ruin of a house, nothing more than a mound of dirt after so many years. Hermione, uncertain how to act, took his hand and squeezed it.

"If I were Draco, that would have helped," Harry told her as he let his hand slip from hers. "All you've done is reinforce the differences between us." He didn't turn around to face the headmaster, but asked, "Is this truly my home?"

"It was, Mr. Potter."

Harry stepped forward to get a closer look.

"Harry?" Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to take a short walk. There is something you need to see."

Harry looked up. For the first time he did not have a smile on his face. He simply nodded his head and followed Dumbledore to the graveyard. He stopped in front of the marker for the twin graves and stared silently for several minutes. Then he smiled. "I think we should return to the house."

Albus arched an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I've realized what the Traveler Stone is. I don't think I'll be here much longer, and I am certain that I know where your Harry is. He'll need his friends when he returns."

As they walked back, Harry explained to Ron and Hermione while Dumbledore walked behind them and listened.

"It's a simple thing, really," Harry said. "The key is the phrase to learn what might have been. I will return to my own world as soon as I fully understand your Harry. I think I do, but I need to ask one question."

"And the question is?" Hermione asked.

"We're almost to the house," Harry said. "I'll ask it when we're there. It's a simple question, really, and I'm sure I know the answer."

They walked the last block until they were back at the house, and Harry led them to what would have been the backyard.

"My question is this," Harry said with amusement. "Am I in love?"

"Not really," Hermione said.

"I'd say you were," Ron answered, "You and Ginny are . . ."

Harry frowned, but Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"You are in love, Harry, but not the way you think, not the way that Draco loves Hermione. But the way that you love your family."

"That's it!" Harry said excitedly. "That was the missing piece of the puzzle. It's the Weasley's, Sir?"

Albus nodded, but Ron frowned.

"Harry, what about my family."

Harry grinned. "I was wondering why your Harry and I were so much alike, despite the bad things in his life. I knew he had to have someone in his life. I assumed he had a girlfriend. Someone he had been close to for a long time. Instead he had a family. Yours."

Hermione laughed as Ron grinned, and said, "Mum always treated you like you were one of us."

"I am what I am," Harry said as he began to fade, "because my family loves me."

"He's gone," Hermione said.

"Not quite," Ron said and pointed behind her. Harry was standing there with his back to them, wearing an orange sweatshirt.

"Harry?" Ron said, and Harry jumped.

"Ron? Hermione? Um, Professor Dumbledore?"

"The Chudley Cannons?" Albus asked with amusement.

"Why does it say World Cup?" Ron asked.

"They won, last year, second time this decade," Harry said, overcoming his surprise.

"Cor."

"Welcome back, Harry," Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Bright Eyes," Harry said and grinned as she gave him a surprised look.

"You've met me? What was I like?"

"Very surprised," Harry explained. "But not as surprised as Malfoy. You should have seen his face when you showed him your ring. Draco told me you knew about that."

Ron snorted. "When he came back, the first thing he did was hunt you down. Harry, you're better than him in both worlds."

"I think I'd disagree," Hermione added.

"And I think we should continue this discussion at Hogwarts," Albus said as he held out the portkey.

*

"What was it like," Hermione asked over dinner.

"It was a vacation," Harry said. "When Malfoy and I arrived, we started fighting when some teacher cast a spell and took our wands away. He noticed my scar, and that was when they realized what happened."

"Was it the Charms Professor?"

"Then you know?" Harry asked, and Ron and Hermione nodded.

"What about the Charms Professor?" Ginny asked.

"In this world, he's You-Know-Who," Harry said and laughed at the reaction. "He was a wonderful man, and very thoughtful. He was the one who insisted that I be sent home immediately."

"What was it like? Meeting your parents?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't say anything, but his smile said it all.

"Harry," Ron asked, "You said the Chudley Cannons took the World Cup?"


End file.
